


Happily ever after but not the end - Series two: “Behind the Mask.”

by LostInTheCrowd546



Series: Happily ever after, but not the end [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Here we go, M/M, They all together now, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCrowd546/pseuds/LostInTheCrowd546
Summary: Being a superhero isn’t everything the comics and the movies make it out to be; that’s what our protagonists Logan, Roman, Virgil and Patton would say. Finally living together again, relationships are tested between the four as secrets are unveiled and the group has to fight to save what they love, only to discover that love just may not be enough.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Royality - Relationship
Series: Happily ever after, but not the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972096
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Heya, kiddos! You all okay?

😈Dr. Gloom😈: Stressed, depressed but trying my best. 

You: Fabulous as ever, my love, even better now I’ve heard from you. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: You’re disgusting. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: I think it’s sweet! Is Logan not online?

You: I don’t think so. Either that or he’s ignoring us. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Why don’t you text him, Virge? He might reply to you. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: I did a few minutes ago. I think his phone’s turned off cuz it hasn’t sent. 

You: Specs hardly ever turns his phone off. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: Yeah, I know. I hope he’s okay. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: I’m sure he’s fine.

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Maybe his phone just died. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: Maybe...

🤖Microsoft Nerd🤖: Greetings. 

You: Where have you been, Specs? You got us all worried. 

🤖Microsoft Nerd🤖: You needn’t have worried, my phone had simply been switched off. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: May I ask why? 

🤖Microsoft Nerd🤖: If you must know, I was working and didn’t want to be interrupted. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: So, I figured that when we moved back in together we could use an addition to the family...

You: Patton, where are you going with this?

😈Dr. Gloom😈: You should already know where he’s going with this, Princey. It’s Patton. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: My mom’s friend has just had these gorgeous little Beagle puppies and they need homes. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: Here we go...

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: They’re so beautiful guys, I love them so much!

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Can we adopt one? 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Please?

🤖Microsoft Nerd🤖: Patton, we’ve been over this: we can’t get a dog. None of us are home all day and we would be living in a fairly small apartment with no easy access to open space. It is not suitable for a dog, much less a young puppy. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: But I could bring out Two to stay home all day with them!

You: Keeping the Pals out drains you, Pat. You’d be too exhausted to do anything by the end of the first week. 

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Fine...

You: Pat?

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Yeah?

You: We’ll get a dog someday, okay?

❤️Patton-Cake❤️: Okay!

You: You’re adorable. 

😈Dr. Gloom😈: You two done with your PDA’s?

You: Oh shush, Emo-Nightmare. 

🤖Calculator Watch🤖: If you are all quite finished, I believe I have some important news. 

You: Oh? 

🤖Calculator Watch🤖: I may have found us a new place to live. 

— — —

Roman checked his phone as the waiter put down his coffee and smiled at him as he walked back to the counter. Roman watched him walk away and chuckled softly to himself: if only that guy knew what had happened at Roman’s job a few weeks ago. He might not be so interested then. 

A familiar face stepped into the coffee shop and scanned the people inside, catching Roman’s eye and smiling at him. The taller raven-haired man took a seat opposite him, waving the waiter over and ordering a coffee to go, turning back to Roman as the waiter walked away. 

‘How are you?’ Logan asked and Roman snorted in response, shaking his dark ginger hair out of his eye.   
‘How do you think I am? I’m unemployed and I’ve been avoiding the guy I like.’   
Logan rolled his eyes and laced his fingers on the table in front of him. ‘But you’ve been looking for a job?’  
‘Of course I have!’  
‘But still nothing?’  
‘Nothing.’ Roman groaned and covered his face with his hands. ‘Not even one measly interview...’  
‘And you haven’t told Patton?’  
‘Nope.’  
‘Instead you’ve been avoiding him and not taking him out on dates?’  
‘We FaceTime, but he’s gonna start to wonder why I haven’t actually taken him out in two months.’   
‘I see...’ Logan took his coffee from the waiter. ‘When are you going to tell him?’  
‘When I get a new job.’  
‘Roman!’  
‘He doesn’t have to know before that.’ Roman said firmly.   
‘Don’t you think he’ll start to notice when you don’t go to work anymore?’  
‘Well...’ Roman sighed. ‘I hadn’t thought that far..’  
‘You have to tell him, Roman. If it were me, I would want to hear it from you, not have to work it out myself.’   
‘I know, I know...fine, I’ll tell him when we’re all settled in.’   
‘Thank you.’ 

‘So,’ Roman raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. ‘How’re things with you and Virgil?’   
Logan’s pale cheeks heated up at the question as he stared down at the coffee cup in his hands. ‘We’ve been out a few times...’  
‘Virgil still walks on water and everything?’  
‘Yes..’   
‘Dork..’

Roman downed the last of his drink and stood up, Logan following close behind him as they started down the street towards the apartment that could be their new home.   
‘So, you think this apartment is the one?’ Roman asked, looking up at Logan.   
‘Well, I like it and you all seem to too. It’s reasonably priced and is conveniently located for all four of us.’ They turned a corner and smiled as the apartment block they recognised from the photos came into view at the end of the street. 

‘Let’s check it out.’

‘Indeed.’


	2. I will greet you in a way all loved ones are meant to be greeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the boyes are back together finally after three months apart, and Roman has something important to tell Patton.

Patton was practically bouncing up and down in his car seat as he stared out the window and watched the world go by. Since he still couldn’t drive, his mom was taking him to the new apartment and Patton hadn’t been this excited in months. 

‘Patton, do you seriously think moving in with your boyfriend is a good idea?’ His mother’s voice snapped him from his daydream and he turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.   
‘What?’  
‘Are you sure moving in with your boyfriend is a good idea?’   
‘First off, yes I do, they’re like a second family to me now, and I love them all so much.’ Patton looked down at his lap, folding his hands together as he felt his face start to burn. ‘Second, Roman isn’t my boyfriend.’ 

‘Oh?’ His mother raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced over at her son before turning her gaze back to the road, a knowing smile on her face. ‘What are you two then?’  
‘I...don’t know.’ Patton admitted.   
‘But you care about him, don’t you?’  
‘I do..’  
They stopped at a red light and Patton’s mother turned to him, putting her hand on her son’s knee. ‘And he cares about you too?’  
‘It seems like it.’  
‘I hear you on the phone with him at night, laughing, smiling and talking, I haven’t seen you this happy in ages.’ She took her hand off of his knee and started driving again. ‘How are you not official yet?’  
‘He hasn’t asked.’ Patton shrugged and went back to staring out the window. ‘I know this is a good idea, mom. I can’t imagine living without them anymore.’   
‘Well, just be careful, sweetie. I’m only saying all this because I love you.’  
‘I know..’ 

Silence fell in the car; Patton’s mother had been acting like this ever since the old apartment burnt down, and it was starting to get annoying. Thankfully, today was the day Patton was moving back in with the other three at their new apartment.   
‘We’re here.’ Patton perked up, he hadn’t even realised where they were and a bright smile came onto his face as his mom stopped the car in front of his new home. 

Patton saw the familiar frame of Roman leaning in the doorway of the block and jumped out of the car, racing into Roman’s open arms. He laughed when Roman lifted him off his feet and started to spin him around, so glad to have Patton back in his arms.   
‘It’s good to see you too.’ Patton laughed as Roman set him back down and kissed his forehead tenderly. A woman bearing a striking resemblance to Patton himself caught his eye and he looked down at him, raising his eyebrows.   
‘Your mother?’  
‘Just go and introduce yourself, she doesn’t bite.’   
‘Has that been proven?’  
‘Roman, she’s my mom. She actually wants to meet you, now go.’ Patton kissed his cheek, turned him and shoved him down the steps towards the truck. 

Roman stumbled but quickly righted himself, brushing imaginary dirt off of his shirt as he walked towards the truck. The woman on the truck looked up as Roman approached and smiled nervously up at her, before she jumped off the back of the truck and brushed off her hands. 

‘Hi, Penny isn’t it?’ He held out his hand awkwardly. ‘I’m Roman. I’m assuming Patton’s told you about-‘  
‘You stop right there, mister.’ Roman flinched as Penny poked his chest. ‘My Patton tells me you two aren’t official. So, when you’re all settled in, you’re gonna take him out on the perfect date, you’ll wear a nice shirt and you’ll ask him to be your boyfriend. Got it?’  
‘Yes, ma’am.’ Roman swallowed nervously and glanced at Patton over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he tried to hold in laughter. ‘Pat, Logan’s upstairs, why don’t you go and pick out a room?’  
‘On it!’ Patton waved over his shoulder and went inside as Penny turned back to the truck.   
‘I’m sorry I got a little mama-bear there.’ She chuckled as she jumped back up onto the back of the truck. ‘I just love him, y’know?’  
‘I do.’ Roman cleared his throat. ‘Penny, I want you to know how much your son means to me. He’s my world, I only want the best for him and I would never intentionally hurt him.’ 

Penny stared down at him for a second before she reached down and wrapped Roman in a constricting hug, pinning his arms to his sides. ‘You’re so sweet!’  
She let him go and handed him a box from the front of the truck. ‘C’mon, let’s get my baby settled, shall we?’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘That’s the last box up, Pat.’ Roman called as he set the box down on the white semi-circle table just by the door. 

Logan had been right, this place was amazing: just by the front door there was the white semi-circle table that was connected to the kitchen counter, which was a backwards “L” shape. Straight ahead was a black couch with a dark brown coffee table just in front of it and the double doors to the balcony were just beside it. Opposite the couch was a door that lead to Patton’s bedroom, the biggest of the four. Opposite the kitchen was a narrow corridor with the three other doors, Logan’s was the first on the left, Roman’s was right at the end of the corridor and Virgil’s was on the right, each bedroom had an en-suite and a large closet. 

Patton emerged from his bedroom and smiled at Roman, picking up the box with some difficulty and putting it into his room before returning to the kitchen and starting to sort put the cutlery.   
‘My mom still out getting groceries?’   
‘She is.’ Roman leant on the table and titled his head at Patton. ‘She scares me.’  
‘You’re a wimp.’ Logan stated as he came out of his room, ignoring the offended gasp from Roman and not looking up from his phone. ‘Virgil can’t make it today, his shifts got swapped at the craft shop and he’s on a late night tonight.’  
‘But he’s coming tomorrow, right?’ Patton asked.   
‘He is.’  
‘At least that’s something.’ 

Patton’s mother stepped into the apartment, hauling in two large bags filled with groceries and her son rushed over to take one of the bags.   
‘Thanks, Pat.’ She set the other bag down and opened the fridge, starting to load it up. ‘There’s a wonderful grocery shop down the street, did you boys know?’   
‘I didn’t, actually.’ Logan raised an eyebrow.   
‘Well, now you do.’ She looked up between the three faces and laughed a bit. ‘Aren’t there supposed to be four of you?’  
‘Virgil got stuck at work tonight, so he’s unable to move in today.’ Logan answered.   
‘Mom, you don’t have to do anymore.’ Patton walked over and put his hand on his mother’s shoulder. ‘We can take it from here.’  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Perfectly.’ Patton smiled brightly and pulled his mom into a hug. ‘I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?’   
‘Okay.’ She walked over to the door and opened it, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. ‘Love you, sweetheart.’   
‘Love you too, mom.’ Patton shut the door behind her and sighed with relief.  
‘Freedom!’

He grinned and brought out Two, Three, Four and Five, feeling pressure being released from his chest when they toppled out. 

He felt happier. 

He felt free. 

He was finally home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan didn’t look up from his book as the buzzer sounded and Patton stood from the table, leaning in.   
‘Who is it?’  
‘It’s Virgil, lemme up.’   
His head snapped up at Virgil’s voice as Patton buzzed him in and ran out into the corridor, squealing like an excited pig as he hit Virgil in a full-force tackle hug. The latter hugged him back immediately, laughing and burying his face into Patton’s fluffy hair. 

They pulled apart and Logan caught Virgil’s eye over Patton’s shoulder, smiling as Virgil ran into his arms. Logan curled one finger under his chin and lifted his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips, but pulling away when Patton started to squeal again. 

‘I thought you had work?’ He grinned down at Virgil, who rolled his eyes playfully and pushed him away.   
‘I do, this place is between my house and the craft store, so I figured I’d come and check my room out.’ Virgil entered the apartment and greeted Roman, taking in his new home with a smile as the other two walked back in.   
‘It’s down there on the right, kiddo!’ Patton chirped, pointing to the narrow corridor. 

Virgil nodded and raced into his room, returning after a few minutes with a smile on his face; over the three months they’d been apart, Logan hadn’t quite realised how much he’d missed Virgil’s presence: how he talked, his quiet laughter, the way he moved, everything. He’d missed it all and he was so glad to have it back. 

‘You like it?’ Roman asked, chuckling a little: it was rare to see such a smile on their emo friend.   
‘Are you kidding? I loved it, the view’s incredible!’   
‘I’m glad you like it.’ Logan grinned at him and glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. ‘You should probably get going.’  
‘I should.’ Virgil sighed and interlaced his fingers with Logan’s, turning back to the other two roommates and giving a two-fingered salute. ‘See you tomorrow.’   
‘I’ll walk you out.’ Virgil did his best to stop the inevitable oncoming blush as Logan lead him out the door. 

Roman swallowed nervously as he watched Patton start to rummage around in the fridge, looking for ingredients for dinner that night; just the thought of telling Patton that he’d lost his job was enough to make his heart rate start to increase dramatically but, as much as Roman wished Logan wasn’t right on this, Patton needed to know. It wasn’t fair if he didn’t and Roman couldn’t stand lying to him about it. 

‘Pat?’   
‘Yeah, Ro?’ When Roman didn’t continue, he straightened up, concern growing for him when he was his face. ‘Is something wrong?’ 

Roman bit his lip, not turning to face Logan as he came back inside as he took a deep breath. ‘Patton, I haven’t exactly been treating you as I should these past few months, and you have a right to know why.’ 

He couldn’t bare to look Patton in the eye as he continued. ‘I got fired from my last job two months ago and I haven’t found new work since. I have been looking, but nothing’s come up. That’s why I haven’t taken you on dates or anything: I wanna be able to give you what you deserve and I just can’t afford it. I’m sorry.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii  
> Love y’all!


	3. The ugly truth is better than pretty lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, you’re an idiot. You’re our idiot, but still an idiot...

Roman didn’t look up as Patton stood there and stared at him in silence; his heart was going a million miles an hour and he felt like he was going to be sick, so he couldn’t imagine what Patton was feeling like. 

‘You lost your job..?’ Patton asked slowly and quietly. Roman nodded wordlessly, biting his bottom lip and not daring to avert his eyes from the table. ‘And you didn’t tell me because you thought I’d loose interest?’

‘It wasn’t that..’ Roman replied quietly. ‘I wanted to be able to give you what you deserve..’ 

‘You are unbelievable, Roman Flynn!’ Patton snapped, though both Roman and Logan could sense that his heart wasn’t behind his tone. ‘Did you seriously think I would stop wanting you simply because you didn’t have a job? You really thought I was that petty?’

‘What?! No, of course I didn’t!’ Roman’s voice rose. ‘I just wanted to be able to pay for us to eat out on our first date! Is that really so horrible?’

‘You should’ve just told me!’ 

Patton turned away from Roman with a huff and closed his eyes, massaging his temples to attempt to stop an oncoming headache. After managing to clear his head, he turned back around to face him.

‘I care about you, Roman, so much that it hurts...but you need to tell me things like this. Otherwise,’ Patton sighed, shaking his head. ‘We’re both just gonna end up with broken hearts..’ 

He stepped forward and held Roman’s hand, making him flinch and look up at him. ‘I forgive you, but you’re gonna have to earn my trust back,’ A grin touched his lips as he considered his next words for a moment. ‘Starting with the perfect first date, okay?’ 

‘Okay..’ Roman managed a weak smile and squeezed his hand, before he looked over his shoulder at Logan, panic obvious in his eyes. 

Logan shook his head in response, smirking at his friend and trying to contain laughter at Roman’s look of fear and confusion: this “perfect date” project was going to be fun to watch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil moved in the morning afterwards with Logan’s assistance, spending a good hour getting everything into Virgil’s room to be sorted.   
Roman was out looking for a job and Patton was at work, which meant that the two had the apartment to themselves for the entire day. They spent most of the day curled up on the couch together, watching documentaries about the space and the oceans. During that time, Logan caught Virgil up to speed with last night’s proceedings, and the emo had laughed so hard at Roman’s predicament that he’d fallen off the couch. 

After everybody had got home that evening, Logan started to make some of his famous spaghetti bolognase and Roman pulled Virgil aside into his room as Logan was dishing out the pasta.   
‘What do you want, Princey?’ Virgil asked and crossed his arms as Roman shut the door and sighed.   
‘I need your help.’

Virgil smirked and put a hand to his ear, cupping it. ‘I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over your massive ego, could you say that again?’

‘I need your help.’ Roman looked away, a crimson glow starting on his face: he couldn’t believe he was asking for help from Virgil, of all people. ‘It’s for Patton, not me.’  
‘Oh?’  
‘He wants me to take him out on the perfect first date, I’m assuming Logan told you about that?’ Virgil nodded. ‘Well, I have an idea, but I need your help to pull it off.’   
‘Hit me.’ 

Virgil sat down on Roman’s bed as the other started to explain his plan. Virgil couldn’t help but think that this plan was a stretch, and when Roman was done he sat there in silence for a moment, considering it.   
‘What d’you think?’   
‘I think..’ Virgil bit his lip. ‘It’s possible to do, but I don’t know how long I could hold it for.’  
‘If we could be in and out within an hour, would you be able to do it?’

Virgil slowly nodded, watching Roman’s face light up. ‘But I’m doing it for Patton, not for you, so don’t think for a second it’s because I actually like you.’   
‘Whatever you say, Storm-Cloud.’ Roman chuckled. ‘Thank you.’

‘Whatever. We’ll figure out the details tomorrow night, for now: we have pasta to eat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Love y’all!


	4. The perfect first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman fulfils Patton’s wish of the perfect first date. 
> 
> Warning: Implied smut towards the end, it gets a little saucy but it’s not too bad.

‘Looking nice, Roman.’ Virgil commented as Roman came out of his room, readjusting his black suit jacket. Virgil was right, Logan noticed, he did look good: dressed in a black suit jacket with yellow buttons and black trousers, a white button-down shirt and yellow tie, all of which complimented his dark ginger hair and green eyes perfectly. 

Days of strenuous planning for both Roman and Virgil were about to either pay off or go to waste. 

‘Thanks, Virge.’ Roman smiled nervously and fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeves.   
‘How are you feeling?’ Logan asked.   
‘Honestly: terrified.’ He swallowed nervously and smiled weakly before taking a deep breath and knocking on Patton’s door. 

Patton opened up his door with a bright smile, dressed in a pale blue button-down shirt, white suspenders and light brown trousers. Adorned on his head was a flower crown of pale pink and blue flowers and around his shoulders was a grey hoodie. 

‘Hey...’ Roman breathed, trying to pretend that his heart wasn’t beating like a drum.   
‘Hey! You ready?’   
‘Of course.’ 

Roman glanced over his shoulder at Virgil and nodded minutely, then Virgil closed his eyes. Roman stumbled forward as Virgil pulled him into stopped time, then turned and caught Patton as Virgil brought him in too.   
‘You got Virgil in on this?’ Patton asked, raising an eyebrow as Roman grabbed a small wicker basket by the front door and smiled at him.   
‘It was the only way to pull this off. Now close your eyes.’   
Patton raised his eyebrows but did as instructed, letting Roman guide him forward a few paces, cold air hitting him as Roman dropped his hands. ‘Wait here for a second..’  
Roman returned free a moment and slipped behind his back, placing his hands on both of Patton’s shoulders. ‘Alright, open your eyes.’

Patton did so and his mouth fell open at the sight: him and Roman were on the roof of what seemed to be a restaurant, and spread out in front of them was a red and white chequered blanket with lit candles dotted around it; and behind the shops opposite them was the familiar needle like shape of the Eiffel Tower.   
‘Did you...’ Patton could barely breathe as his hands flew up to his mouth. ‘Did you take me to Paris for our first date?’  
‘Surprise.’ Roman sang as he led Patton to sit down on the blanket, watching as he marvelled at the lit-up Eiffel Tower. 

‘Oh my god, Roman, this is incredible!’ Patton said as Roman pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass each. ‘You remembered..?’  
‘That you said you wanted to go to Paris one day, yep.’   
‘You’ve really outdone yourself, Ro.’ Patton took a sip of his wine and glanced down at the street below, but confusion grew when he saw old fashioned cars on the road. ‘Wait...’  
Roman laughed. ‘We’re in the 1980’s, I had to choose a time when CCTV wasn’t big so we wouldn’t get caught. Nothing like getting arrested to ruin a first date.’   
‘Darn right.’ Patton grinned and nodded to the wicker basket. ‘What’s in there?’  
‘Food.’  
‘Gimme!’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Roman, this was amazing.’ Patton laced their fingers together as they walked back through the portal and smiled at Virgil and Logan. Virgil immediately closed his eyes and restarted time, letting out a sigh and standing up from the couch, pulling Logan up with him and tugging him into his room: he knew what was coming and he knew that the couple would want to be alone. 

Roman turned to Patton, taking his hands into his own and gently raising one to his mouth, kissing his knuckles tenderly.   
‘Patton, I am not what you deserve: I’m impulsive and reckless and don’t know what I’m doing half the time. I lost my job and I have nothing to offer you but myself, but if you let me, I promise to protect you from whatever dangers present themselves to us, I promise to be by your side when you need me most, and I promise to shower you with all the love in my heart. Will you be my boyfriend?’   
‘Of course I will!’ 

Patton stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him, winding Roman’s ginger hair between his fingers as he placed his hands on Patton’s hips. The kiss quickly grew more passionate and Roman backed Patton up against a wall, slipping his hands under his thin shirt and skimming his hands across Patton’s bare skin, eliciting a soft sigh from him. Roman didn’t fight Patton’s hands as they stared tug him into his room by his tie, and Roman kicked the door shut behind him, undoing Patton’s suspenders and starting to untuck his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Logan and Virgil’s very first official date, and pieces of Logan’s past start to be revealed.

‘So, the first date you take me on in months is a surprise?’ Virgil asked as he slipped his arm through Logan’s and drew his black coat tighter around himself. It was two days after Roman and Patton’s successful date, and Logan decided that it was probably about time he made things official with Virgil. 

‘It is indeed.’ 

‘Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?’

‘I am not.’

‘Logaaaan...’

‘Good things come to those who wait.’ 

Logan smirked and stopped in front of a building that had its shutters down and the closed sign illuminated. Virgil watched with raised eyebrows as Logan took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, holding out a hand to Virgil and leading him into the shop. 

It was a bakery, with a counter across the back wall and a glass display box filled with pastries and cakes with bright tags labelling them. The floor was black and white chequered with a gold path leading from the door to the counter, and walls were decorated with multiple Wizard of Oz references and quotes. There were pink tables and chairs of varying sizes dotted around the shop, and one table for two by the window had a white lace tablecloth on it, two glasses of water and a plate of cookies and brownies in the middle.

Logan opened the shutters, letting light into the shop as he pulled out a chair for Virgil, who sat down and picked up a cookie. 

‘So, what’s the deal with this?’ He gestured around him, accidentally spraying cookie crumbs everywhere. ‘Holy shit, this is really good!’

‘Well, I didn’t exactly have the most..’ Logan chose his next words carefully. ‘Idealistic...relationship with my parents, so my aunt and uncle adopted me when I was sixteen. They own this place so they offered me a job here, which I took and kept until I was twenty two.’

‘So that’s why you can bake so well!’ Virgil leant back in his seat and titled his head. ‘What happened with your parents?’

‘I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe someday, but not today.’ 

Virgil nodded. ‘What about your aunt and uncle?’ He laughed quietly. ‘And why is this place Wizard of Oz themed?’

Logan smiled and picked up his drink. ‘My aunt’s name is Emmy, and my uncle’s is Henry.’

‘Auntie Em and uncle Henry.’ Virgil threw back his head and laughed, making Logan grin in response as he sipped his drink. ‘Brilliant!’

‘Indeed.’

‘Are we just here to eat?’ 

‘No, we are not.’ Logan set his glass down and looked at Virgil, tilting his head. ‘You mentioned a while ago that you wished to learn how to bake, did you not?’

‘I did...’ Virgil nodded slowly. ‘Wait, are you gonna teach me how to bake?’

‘I believe the term is,’ He held up his fingers in quotation marks. ‘“Bingo.”’ 

‘Dork, but I love it!’

Logan stood up with a smile, taking Virgil’s hand and leading him past the counter into the kitchen in the back. 

‘I‘ll go get the ingredients for cookies, you wash your hands.’ 

Virgil squeezed his hand as Logan slipped into a silver door in the right hand corner. He moved over to the sink and started to wash his hands, looking around him and noticing the pictures lining the back wall. 

Drying his hands as he walked over, Virgil closely inspected one photograph in particular: it was younger-looking Logan staring down fixedly at the dough on the counter in front of him, but he was very different to the Logan he knew now; despite clearly being over average height, he seemed smaller somehow, and his arms looked like twigs, thin and fragile; his hands were delicate and boney and his fingers elegant and intricate. His face was just as gorgeous, with his silky black hair and piercing blue eyes. 

Virgil practically jumped out of his skin when Logan came up behind him and chuckled softly, leaning on the wall next to him and smiling down at him. 

‘That was taken on my first day here.’

‘You look so...different.’ Virgil mumbled as he reached up and gently touched his fingertips to the glass sheet, marvelling at the look of absolute concentration on his face. ‘How old were you in this?’

‘Sixteen.’ Logan smiled sadly. ‘Isn’t it impressive? How much somebody can change in eleven years?’

‘I’ll say, you look like a twig!’ Virgil laughed and moved onto another photo, titling his head at it. ‘Your aunt and uncle?’ 

Logan nodded and admired the picture: he was stood between a shorter woman and a taller man, and both had an arm around Logan’s shoulders. Logan himself was smiling brightly and looked a little more like the man Virgil knew now: he had more muscle on his arms and his face looked less pinched than in the first photo. 

‘That was the day they officially adopted me.’

They stared at the picture in comfortable silence for a moment, before Logan slipped an arm across Virgil’s shoulders and steered him away from the wall. ‘Come on, we have cookies to bake.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘I’m home, Patton dearest!’ Roman called as he entered the apartment and shrugged off his coat, looking up and smiling when Patton came out of his room. 

‘Hey, Ro! Any luck with interviews today?’

‘I have an interview for a desk job next week.’

‘Didn’t you originally have a job like that?’ Patton walked over and folded himself into Roman’s open arms. ‘And didn’t you hate it?’

‘I know what you’re gonna say, Patton-Cake, but I need this job, I’ll take just about anything right now.’ 

‘You shouldn’t have to though.’ Roman jumped as a second Patton walked into the room and leant against the doorframe, sporting Logan’s classic black polo. 

‘Seven, why do you have Logan’s shirt on?’ Patton scolded, not unwinding himself from Roman’s arms. ‘We talked about this: don’t steal from him.’

‘You gotta admit I look good in it though.’ Seven smirked and fiddled with the collar. 

‘You so do!’ Two other Pattons walked out of Patton’s room and the one who hadn’t spoke rolled his eyes. 

‘You only think that because you two are suddenly besties, Five.’ 

‘I do not!’

Patton finally turned in his arms, his back now against Roman’s chest. ‘Four, stop it, okay? And where are Two, Three and Six?’ 

‘In Virgil’s room.’ Four reported and on que, the three others appeared from Virgil’s room. 

‘I see you got bored with your day off.’ Roman laughed and kissed his neck as Patton sighed and held his hand out to the other parts of him. The others came forward one by one and disappeared in a flash of light, Seven taking a little longer than the others due to him having to change out of Logan’s polo. 

When it was finally just him and Patton, Roman swung an arm under Patton’s legs and hoisted him into his arms, carrying him into the living room and gently setting him down on the couch; Patton sat back with a giggle, grabbing a blanket as Roman sat down next to him and turned on the TV, wrapping an arm around Patton as the other snuggled into his side with a contented sigh. 

‘Disney?’ 

‘Disney.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Are you actually paying attention to me, Virge?’ Logan asked with a slight chuckle. 

Virgil jumped and blushed, his bottom lip catching between his teeth in a shy smile as he looked away; the truth was that he was right: Virgil hadn’t been paying attention, but instead had been staring at Logan; how his hands moved with expert precision, the focused look in his eye, how he explained what he was doing in a soft, low voice. 

‘I was paying attention!’ 

‘Mhmm...’ Logan was clearly sceptical as he turned and leant on the counter, smirking down at Virgil. ‘Then tell me: in what order are the ingredients mixed together? Or should I choose something that came in before you started to daydream?’

‘Alright, you got me, I was daydreaming, happy?’ 

‘Extremely. Now come on, show me how to roll out the dough.’ 

Logan stepped aside and Virgil walked up to the counter, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie and putting his hands into the bowl; Logan had done most of the work, so all that was really needed was to knead the mixture until it became one large clump of edible heaven. Virgil tried to pretend that his face and ears weren’t burning as he felt Logan’s warm breath on the back of his neck, watching over his shoulder as he worked, pointing out tips and reminders every so often.

Eventually, the dough collected into one large ball and Logan split it evenly, handing Virgil his piece and demonstrating how small the cookies should be and how to roll them into little balls. Virgil did his best to copy Logan’s work, but found that he couldn’t quite get the dough to do exactly what he wanted, but shrugged it off with a laugh, plopping the dough onto a baking tray. 

Logan slotted the trays into the oven and turned it on, setting the timer and turning back to Virgil, who was sat on the counter. 

‘How long?’ He asked. 

‘About twenty minutes, which gives me enough time to say what I want to say.’ Virgil raised an eyebrow as Logan placed a hand on either side of him on the counter and looked him dead in the eye, their faces barely six inches apart.

‘I care for you, Virgil, more than I ever thought physically possible. You light up my life and make me a better person, but you must understand that,’ Logan paused, biting his lip and deciding his next words. ‘I can be cold, analytical and robot-like; I may not be able to give you big, romantic gestures and I’m more than a little broken.’ 

Logan looked away, but Virgil put his hand on the back of Logan’s neck and gently coaxed his face up. ‘Y’know what, Lo? I’m a little broken too, more than a little actually. I want to help you through this, as long as you help me through my problems too.’

‘I will.’ A blush started on both of their faces as Virgil’s hand moved down to cup Logan’s cheek. 

‘Virgil, will you officially be mine?’

‘Yes.’ 

Logan smiled for a moment then connected their lips, Virgil’s legs wrapping around his waist as Logan pulled him close, one hand on the counter and the other on Virgil’s back. 

He had decided long ago that the feeling of kissing Virgil couldn’t be comprehended in words. He had heard Roman describe kissing somebody like fireworks, but that didn’t quite cut it: it was magical, exciting and comfortable, and not a word in his 6,400 page dictionary could even begin to describe how he felt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Hello, lovebirds!’ Roman wriggled his eyebrows as Virgil and Logan came in hand-in-hand. Virgil set a tub full of cookies down on the kitchen table and Patton’s head snapped up and he raced over to his friend. 

‘Can I have one?’ 

Virgil rolled his eyes and opened the tub, holding it out to him. ‘One.’

‘Thank you!’ Patton squealed and munched on his cookie, sitting back down on the couch as Roman got himself a drink. 

‘So, I take it the date went well?’ 

‘Correct.’ Logan kissed Virgil’s forehead and sat down at the table as the other flushed and took off his coat. 

‘Okay, since when did you top?’ 

Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman as Virgil started to choke out a laugh, his face somehow going even redder. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Oh come on!’ Roman leant on the counter and smirked at his friend. ‘Nerds can’t top!’ 

His gaze flicked to Patton, who held up his hands, shaking his head; Logan then stood, taking his time as he made his way over to Roman. Moving incredibly fast, Logan grabbed his hands and shoved him against the wall of their kitchen, pinning his hands above his head, pressing their bodies together and smirking down at the slightly smaller man. 

‘You were saying?’

‘Okay, get off, get off!’ Roman shoved him away, his face now beet red and his heart doing flips as Virgil and Patton burst into laughter. Logan shook his head with a smile as Roman collected himself, bracing himself against the wall.

‘How the hell do you do that?’

‘Natural talent, Roman.’ 

Roman pointed to Virgil, who was still rolling around on the couch laughing with Patton as he sunk down to the kitchen floor. ‘You are a very lucky man: you have a boyfriend who can do that.’ 

‘Believe me, I know.’ Virgil wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. ‘God, that was amazing!’

‘It so was!’ Patton gasped, barely able to breathe through laughter. ‘You’re such a switch, Roman Flynn!’

‘You’re a bottom, you can’t talk!’

‘Do we really need to have to have this discussion?’ Logan sighed. 

‘Yeah, I’m with Logan...’

‘Only because you’re screwing him!’

‘H-Hey!’ 

‘Roman!’

‘What? I’m screwing you.’

‘Really, Pat? Him?’

‘I am surrounded by idiots..’ Logan mumbled, opening a bottle of cider and taking a sip, trying to block out the ridiculous discourse from the living room and kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	6. Sometimes you lie for the people you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from Patton’s past comes back to haunt him...
> 
> Warning: Angst and mention of being seriously ill.

Patton had woken up in Roman’s arms and had gently untangled himself, making his way into the bathroom with a smile on his lips. Tugging off his dressing gown, he’d stepped into the warm water of the shower and just let it wash over him, playing over the hours with Roman from last night in his head. 

As he lifted up his arm to grab his shampoo, Patton noticed a large bruise on his arm and turned it over to inspect it: it was a fairly new bruise, an ugly dark purple colour, but try as he might, he couldn’t remember how he’d done it. But he thought nothing of it, got dressed and went to work. 

It was about lunchtime when he noticed something was wrong: he was restocking the shelves in the library when the familiar iron taste started to seep into his mouth and he raised his hand to his face, sighing when it came away red with blood. 

‘Em, can you cover me for a sec?’ He called and his friend turned, his jaw dropping. 

‘Pat, are you bleeding?!’

‘Just cover me for a sec whilst I clean up, okay?’ 

Emile nodded and Patton raced into the staff bathroom, locking the cubicle door and pressing some toilet paper to his face, mopping up the blood. He did sometimes get nosebleeds, so it wasn’t anything that really concerned him, but as he reached out for another bit of paper, he caught sight of the bruise on his arm. 

‘No, no, no, it’s not that.’ Patton told himself firmly, dabbing at his nose to clean the last bit off before he opened the door and checked himself out in the mirror. ‘You’re being paranoid, it’s just a nosebleed and a bruise, it doesn’t mean anything.’ He met his reflection’s eyes and took a deep breath. ‘You’re fine, everything’s fine.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, he got home and started to make dinner, watching his three roommates play cards as he cooked. Virgil had looked up at his friend to see he was alright, but his face had fell when their eyes met. 

‘Pat, you’re bleeding!’ Virgil jumped up and raced up to his friend, concern in his eyes as Patton turned away and pressed a hand to his face. 

‘It’s just a nosebleed, kiddo, I’m fine.’ He took the tissues Roman held out to him and pressed one to his nose, an uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach. 

‘You’re bleeding a lot.’ Virgil blocked Patton as he tried to get past him into the bathroom. 

‘It happens sometimes, Virgil. Really, I’m fine. Can I go clean myself up?’ 

He scrutinised Patton for another second before he moved aside and Patton ran into the bathroom, bracing himself on the sink as tears clouded his vision. 

‘Not again..’ He said quietly, warm tears mixing in with the blood from his nose. ‘This can’t be happening again...’ 

He looked up at his bloody tear-soaked face in the mirror and swallowed, his eye catching another dark bruise on his shoulder that hadn’t been there that morning. ‘This can’t be happening again..’ 

Patton got himself cleaned up and headed back into the kitchen, slipping into his room with the excuse that he needed to change his blue polo, which was now spattered with dark blood. As he shut the door, he pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, scrolling through the list and finding the number he wanted, clicking on it and pressing the phone to his ear. It rang six times before it picked up. 

‘Dr. Martinez speaking, how can I help?’ 

Patton took a deep breath and cleared his head. ‘Hey, it’s Patton Brown, I need to book an appointment for some point this week.’

‘Patton? I haven’t heard from you in years.’

‘I know..’ He swallowed, sending a wave of shivers across his body. ‘I think...I think it’s back...’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton had seemed off for a few days and Roman was starting to get more and more concerned. For the past few nights, Patton had been avoiding him and had been sleeping in his own bed, so some part of him couldn’t help but think he had something to do with it. 

‘Pat?’ Patton jumped a mile when Roman gently touched his arm to get his attention, turning to Roman and smiling. 

‘Yeah, Ro?’ 

‘Is something going on? Have I done something wrong?’ 

‘No, of course not! Why would you think that?’

Roman moved around to the other side of the counter and put his hand on Patton’s hip. ‘You’ve been avoiding me for days now, what’s going on?’

‘I haven’t been avoiding you and nothing’s going on.’ Patton tired to push past him and go out the door, but Roman caught his wrist and tugged him back. 

‘Please don’t lie to me ever again, Patton. What’s going on?’ Roman cupped his cheek and was taken aback when he saw tears in his beautiful dark brown eyes. ‘Please tell me..’

‘Can you just know that it isn’t anything to do with you? That I’m, for now at least, okay?’ Patton laced their fingers together and didn’t stop the tears falling down his face. ‘Can you do that for me?’ 

‘Patton-‘

‘Can you do that for me?’ He repeated more firmly.   
Roman nodded after a moment. ‘I can.’ 

‘Thank you...’ Patton kissed him and turned for the door, picking up his bag as he went. 

‘Pat?’ 

Patton stopped halfway out the door as Roman walked towards him, kissing his cheek quickly. ‘I...I love you, Patton.’

He stared at him for a moment, then let out a squeal and threw his arms around Roman’s neck. ‘I love you too!’

Roman laughed and squeezed him, before letting him go and watching the door close behind him.   
Something was definitely off and whatever it was, it was making Patton incredibly nervous; Roman hadn’t seen him so uptight since he last talked to his mother. It had to be serious because if it were something minor, chances are that Patton would’ve told him, so whatever it was was seriously messing with him. But, Roman thought to himself as he made a coffee to take with him to his parent’s house, if Patton didn’t want to share it with him, he was not going to force him to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Thank you for seeing me at such short notice, Dr. Martinez.’ Patton smiled and nervously fiddled with his grey cardigan as he sat on the bed and watched the doctor bring a needle into the room. 

‘Of course, Patton.’ Martinez smiled down at him. ‘You’re my oldest client. Besides, you have a lot to loose, so it’s best to catch it early.’

‘I know..’ 

Patton stared around the room: it was as if nothing had changed since he’d been there as a child. The posters on the four walls were the same, the gleaming silver countertops, and the desk in the corner was just as messy as the last time he’d saw it. The doctor himself hadn’t changed much either, only now his face was a little more crinkled and there were some flecks of silver peppering his black hair. 

‘So,’ Martinez drew up a chair and sat down in front of him, starting to tie a rubber band around Patton’s arm to get the best results. ‘What’s been going on since I last saw you?’

‘That was eleven years ago when I was fifteen,’ Patton laughed. ‘A lot has changed!’

‘C’mon, gimme specifics!’ 

‘Alright, well..’ Patton thought for a moment and tried to ignore how big the needle was, as he always did. ‘I went to university, had three wonderful roommates, my apartment block burnt down and now I still live with them in a new apartment across town.’ 

‘Yikes, you had an interesting year then.’ 

Patton chuckled lightly. ‘You don’t know the half of it...’

‘Okay, needle’s going in..’ He grimaced and looked away as pain shot through his left arm: that always hurt and he hated needles so much. ‘And we’re in.’   
Patton released the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding, but continued to look away from the needle as Martinez checked to be sure they were getting blood. 

‘I have a boyfriend..’ Patton murmured softly and Martinez quirked an eyebrow. ‘He doesn’t know I’m here, he thinks I’m at work..’

‘You haven’t told him?’ Patton shook his head slowly and Martinez sighed. ‘You really should tell him, Patton. If it’s back, you’re going to need to come in immediately to start agressive treatment.’

‘I know..’ Patton winced as the doctor pulled the needle out and pressed gauze to the bleeding spot on his arm. ‘I just don’t know how..’

‘Does he love you?’ Martinez asked, letting Patton take over the pressure on the small puncture wound and putting the syringe into a clear plastic bag. 

‘He does.’ 

‘Well, if he does love you, he should stay by your side through everything, he should be prepared to love you through everything.’ 

‘And if he doesn’t?’ Patton asked quietly. ‘What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me if it’s back?’

Martinez walked over and crouched in front of him, much like he had done all those years ago when Patton was a little kid. ‘If he doesn’t, then there is no way in hell that he deserves your heart.’ 

Patton nodded and stood up, dropping the bloody gauze into the bin as he headed for the door.   
‘The results will be back in three days time. I’ll call you as soon as I know, okay?’ 

‘Okay..’ Patton could barely keep himself together as he thanked Martinez and walked out the door, wiping his eyes as he walked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton walked into the apartment and tried to smile at Logan and Virgil as they both looked up from their seat on the couch, and he fought back tears as he spoke up. 

‘Is Roman home?’ 

‘I think he’s in his room.’ Virgil said, his voice slightly muffled from where he had his face buried in Logan’s chest. 

‘Is everything alright, Pat?’ Logan asked and Patton bit his lip. 

‘I...I need to talk to him.’ Logan raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press him as he walked over and tentatively knocked on his boyfriend’s door. There was a bit of shuffling inside, before Roman opened the door and smiled down at Patton. 

‘Hey, Pat!’ Roman’s smile fell at the look on his boyfriend’s face. ‘What’s up?’

‘C-Can I come in?’ Roman nodded and opened the door wider, inviting him in and taking his hands, leading him to sit on his bed. 

‘What is it?’

Patton closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, before opening his mouth and telling Roman everything: how he was diagnosed with leukaemia at six years old and spent most of his childhood in a children’s hospital; how he had nearly died at several points in his life; how he had been cleared of cancer at fifteen; and how there was a chance that it was back. 

When he was done, Roman sat there in silence and Patton gave him his space, knowing that this would be a heck of a lot to process. 

‘You..’ Roman licked his lips, looking anywhere but his boyfriend. ‘You could have cancer..?’ 

‘There’s a chance, nothing’s guaranteed.’ Patton tentatively took Roman’s hand, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face. ‘Roman, I didn’t want to worry you but if I do have it, I need to go into hospital immediately.’

‘Oh my god...’ Roman ran a hand through his hair as his eyes filled with tears. ‘Pat, I...’

‘It’s okay, Roman...’ He squeezed Roman’s hand. ‘If you don’t want to be with me now, I understand...’

Patton started to move away, but Roman caught his sleeve and he turned back. ‘Patton, when I asked you to be my boyfriend, I promised to be by your side when you need me most and I fully intend to keep that promise.’

‘Really?’ Tears spilled from Patton’s eyes as Roman stood and cupped his cheek in his hand.

‘Of course. It scares me to no end, but I’ll help you through this..’ 

Patton let out a quiet sob and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, breathing in the familiar and safe smell of Roman’s cologne as he kissed Patton’s hair. 

He had support. Roman still loved him. 

He was going to be okay, leukaemia or not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the days that followed, a nervous energy filled the apartment; Patton informed the other couple of his situation, then had caught the bus to his parent’s house and told them. 

The day of the test results was quickly upon them and, despite Patton’s protests, they’d all got the day off from work, Virgil pointing out with a snicker that Roman didn’t have to have the day off, considering he didn’t have a job. 

All four of them had gone to the dog park in the morning, and Roman had watched with a smile as Patton raced around, squealing over every dog he could see; it was like nothing had changed, like he’d forgotten about the cancer for a few moments and it was amazing to watch. Virgil and Logan had kept quiet for the most part, silently walking hand-in-hand through the park, but Roman knew that they were just as worried for his boyfriend as he was. 

They got back to the apartment and Patton got more and more nervous as the minutes passed. He started itching for something to do, so he started to tidy the apartment before Virgil told him to go and sit down; Patton was a bit of a stress cleaner, but he had been improving over the past few months. 

He was just in the middle of a breathing exercise Logan was teaching him when what could only be recognised as Patton’s ringtone rang out through the apartment, and all eyes turned to the one in question. 

Patton shook his head, his breathing increasing rapidly as he pressed himself up against the back of the couch. ‘I can’t...’

Logan glanced at Roman and, after a nod from his friend, put his hand on Patton’s knee and talked quietly. ‘Patton, look at me.’ 

Patton’s brown eyes eventually met Logan’s pale blue ones and he spoke again, keeping his tone level and comforting. ‘I cannot protect you from this, as much as I wish I could, and neither can Roman or Virgil, because it is something beyond our control. But we’re family...’ Patton nearly started crying when Logan said the word: he was always the one to deny that they were a family. ‘And if we cannot protect you from this, then we will be by your side to support you in whatever you do, okay?’ 

Patton nodded after a moment, squeezing Logan’s hand and standing, picking up his phone and tapping on the number that tried to call him a few minutes ago. He walked into his room, pressing the phone to his ear and shutting the door behind him as Roman pulled Logan into an unexpected and inhumanely tight embrace; Logan hugged him back after a moment, letting Roman hurt for a moment before Patton came back out and he needed to be strong again. 

After Roman let him go, Logan sat down on the couch and slipped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders, holding him close as Roman started pacing, glancing up at Patton’s door every so often. His nerves were obvious in the amount of static shock he was giving off, tiny bolts of electricity were shooting off of his body at random intervals, but it all stopped when Patton’s door opened and he stepped out, a blank expression on his face. 

Roman froze, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face as Logan and Virgil stood and Patton looked up at him, tears clouding his vision. His face broke out in a smile as the tears pooled out from his eyes. 

‘It’s negative...it’s not back..’ Roman laughed in relief and wrapped Patton in a loving embrace, never wanting to let him go as a few tears of his own slipped from his eyes. They pulled apart and kissed for a long moment, breaking apart at the sound of Virgil’s voice that was thick from his own tears. 

‘Okay, I get it, you two are a couple and all, but can I hug my best friend please? I’m dying over here..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, love y’all!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Hope the holiday was okay for y’all. I’m feeling great and I’ve recovered from the burnout.


End file.
